


Uniform

by babykpats



Series: Ian, Mickey & Trevor [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 06:45:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8613430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babykpats/pseuds/babykpats
Summary: Ian's getting ready for work while his boyfriends were getting ready for something else.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Rewatched all of the Gallavich scenes and I saw the one where Svetlana dyes her hair red and has a strap on.

Mickey yawned as he slowly woke himself up.

They spent the whole day yesterday at the Gallagher house before the bitter reminder of Mickey's ankle monitor had him running across town to make curfew. 

He rubbed the sleep from his eyes with one hand and ran his other hand through Trevor's hair.

"Mmm." Trevor grunted.

Mickey could hear the shower running which would explain Ian's absence from their bed.

Mickey started kissing Trevor's forehead and worked his way downwards to Trevor's lips.

"Mmm." Trevor grunted again, turning roughly away from Mickey.

Mickey chuckled. Trevor is probably the only guy he knows that's grumpiest when he's asleep.

"Trev." Mickey whispered, kissing Trevor's shoulderblades. "Trevor."

"ShutthefuckupMickey." Trevor grunted.

"Wake up." Mickey whispered, running his hands under Trevor's shirt and across his abs.

"No."

"C'mon. I'm horny." Mickey whined.

"Call Ian." Trevor muttered.

Mickey rolled his eyes. "C'mon. Fuck me." Mickey pressed his hard cock against Trevor's ass.

"Mmm." Trevor let out another frustrated grunt.

Mickey tightened his hold across Trevor's waist and pushed harder against Trevor's ass.

"Fuck." Trevor said, pressing back against Mickey.

"Fuck me."

"I don't have anything." Trevor moaned, grinding his ass against Mickey's cock.

"What?"

"Left it at Ian's."

"Fuck." Mickey groaned.

Mickey continued rutting against Trevor's ass before he remembered one important detail about his ex-wife.

"Wait." Mickey froze.

"What?" Trevor frowned.

Mickey jumped up and quickly made his way to Terry's old room.

All of Svetlana's shit were still there from back when she was shacking up with Nikka.

Mickey rummaged through different drawers, dumping all the contents on the floor until he found it. 

Mickey grabbed it and ran back to his room.

"Where the fuck did you get that?" Trevor eyed the strap-on suspiciously.

"Ex-girlfriend got it after she found out about me and Ian. Thought it'd make me go back to her." Mickey shrugged. He figured that naked and on the brink of sex was not the right setting for him to reveal his ex-wife to Trevor.

Trevor chuckled. "She thought that would match up to Ian?"

"Never said she was smart."

"Is it clean?"

Mickey shrugged.

Trevor rolled his eyes before getting out of bed to go and clean Mickey's new toy.

Mickey grinned and started stripping.

One he was completely naked, he grabbed his lube and started inserting his fingers up his hole.

"Fuck." Mickey muttered, slowly stroking himself as well.

Trevor came back into the room, and grinned when he saw Mickey. "Shit."

"Hurry, asshole."

Trevor put the harness in place and climbed onto the bed. "Turn over."

Mickey wiped his fingers on the sheets before turning over.

Trevor placed the dick against Mickey's hole and carefully pushed in.

"Fuck." Mickey groaned, loving the stretch.

Trevor pulled back out and slammed back into Mickey, changing angles, looking for his prostate.

"Fuck!" Mickey yelled.

Trevor grinned and kept hitting the spot again and again.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." Mickey muttered with every thrust.

"Jesus Christ. Are you always this loud?" Ian scoffed, walking out of the bathroom completely naked.

"Aren't you gonna be late?" Trevor asked while ramming into Mickey.

"I'm ready to head out. I just have to look for my uniform."

"Kay." Trevor answered. "Mickey, move a bit."

Trevor held onto Mickey's hips and positioned their bodies so that Trevor was standing on the floor and Mickey was splayed all over the bed.

Trevor pulled out almost all the way and slammed back in, the new position giving way to a stronger thrust.

"Fuck!" Mickey yelled.

"You good?"

"Harder."

Trevor chuckled. "You're so hot." Trevor could feel himself getting so damn wet while he watched Mickey.

"Harder." Mickey grunted again.

"You guys seen my uniform?" Ian asked, still completely naked. "Looked all over the house."

Trevor hit Mickey's prostate harder. "Washer?"

"Fuuuck!" Mickey moaned.

"Not there."

"Terry's... Fuck! Terry's bathroom. Shit. You showered there. Fuck fuck fuck fuck." Mickey moaned. Breathless.

"Oh, right! I'll check."

Trevor kept slamming into Mickey, ignoring the wetness between his legs.

"Found it!" Ian said, walking back into their room. "You're not done yet?" Ian said, giving his boyfriends an amused look while putting on his uniform.

Mickey groaned a really deep groan.

"He near yet?" Ian asked.

Trevor looked at Ian. "How can you tell?"

"His ass tightens." Ian looked down at Trevor's harness, "Never mind." He said quickly.

Trevor chuckled, slamming against Mickey's prostate once again.

"Near." Mickey muttered against the pillow.

"I gotta go." Ian said, walking over to Trevor, kissing him deeply on the lips.

"'M fucking near." Mickey muttered again.

"Bye Mick." Ian bent down and turned Mickey's body to the side to give him a kiss as well.

"Fuck." Mickey groaned against Ian's lips as he shot his load onto Ian's very clean uniform.

"Shit!" Trevor yelled.

"Fuck! Sorry sorry sorry!" Mickey muttered, frantically wiping Ian's uniform with the sheets.

Ian sighed. "It's fine, I got a spare shirt at work."

"Sorry!" Mickey yelled once more before watching Ian walk out the door.

Trevor took off the harness and grabbed the sheets to wipe the wetness away from between his legs.

"Need help with that?" Mickey asked wriggling his eyebrows.

"Dork." Trevor chuckled before laying back down, watching Mickey crawl towards him.

**Author's Note:**

> Accepting prompts for this verse. Just comment!


End file.
